This program is formed first of all on acceptance of the alcoholic as a person in need of help, and like all other CAP Programs it focuses on getting other helping agencies to assist in breaking the poverty cycle. CAP Urban Agents have a very good record in working with individual alcoholics on a one-to-one basis. But alcoholics are very time consuming. This program gives them help full-time, and yet remains a vehicle for all CAP staff and all social agencies, individuals, and churches, etc., to help the man and woman who needs help. The program is committed to changing the destructive community attitudes towards those men, and we have found that this attitude change does occur when the men have a place and program of their own. Society is however very harsh with these men and expects instant success and perfection. Again this program is willing to be patient and to realize that breaking an alcohol habit is at least as difficult as losing weight or quitting smoking, and more similar to rehabilitation from narcotics addiction. We offer long-term encouragment and support.